1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for preventing compaction and permeability reduction in a carbonate formation into which a fluid is being injected.
2. Prior Art
It has been known to inject materials into subsurface formations to maintain permeability by placing proppant materials in the permeability passages within the formation thus maintaining existing permeability. It has also been known to specifically design the chemistry of injection fluids to prevent damage to the formation or to its permeability by solidifying the existing formation structure.
In prior art schemes, of which we are aware, the foregoing schemes have been applied to treatment of the more frequently encountered subsurface petroleum containing formations, but we are not aware of any successful schemes that have been applied to petroleum containing carbonate formations.
Damage to permeability in subsurface formations may be caused by several conditions related to the fluids injected into the formation. One such damage can be caused by collapse or compaction of the formation because of reaction between the formations and the injected fluid.
We have discovered a method for preventing compaction in carbonate formations. The method thus provides a means for avoiding compaction and for maintaining permeability in carbonate formations and provides a means for potentially increasing or at least maintaining petroleum production from petroluem containing carbonate formations.